1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to non-electrical pressure operated automatic and adjustable valving devices for the remote and/or automatic release of gases and/or liquids from pressurized containers or systems, such as aerosol containers or other pressurized liquid and/or gas tanks which include control gates.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It is often necessary to provide automatic regulated release of pressurized fluid from a pressurized container. For example, it may be desirable to automatically release insecticide from an aerosol can in predetermined quantities, and at predetermined intervals. Previously known devices for automatically releasing fluid from pressurized vessels were complicated in design and construction, resulting in high cost, low reliability, excessive size and weight and servicing difficulties. This rendered them generally commercially unacceptable.
The present invention overcomes the above disadvantages of the prior art and provides a commercially acceptable product which is simple in construction, inexpensive to produce, small in size, light in weight, reliable in operation and easily servicable.